1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to feedwell assemblies and, more particularly, is concerned with an enhanced flocculation and energy dissipation feedwell assembly for water and wastewater treatment clarifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clarifier is a reactor whose purpose is to separate solids from water or wastewater. These solids must be able to settle and to form sediments. For a clarifier to function properly, particulates in the wastewater must be allowed to flocculate and form solids that can be removed from the water. Problems exist, however, in the process of flocculating and separating solids. Effective separation of the solids may not occur due to poor flocculation and formation of currents within the clarifier. To enhance flocculation, several different types of feedwells (also referred to as stilling wells, influent wells, or center wells) have been developed over the years for use in clarifiers.
Representative examples of prior art feedwells and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,124 to Stengel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,692 to Vrablik, U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,557 to Edgerton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,617 to Zaenkert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,676 to Green, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,148 to Monteith, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,049 to Murphy and U.S. Pat. No. 5,714,068 to Brown. None of these prior art feedwells, however, would appear to be effective in reducing or preventing the formation of short-circuit currents within the clarifiers. While baffles employed inside clarifiers have been shown effective in reducing these currents, the use of baffles is limited to certain types and sizes of clarifiers.
Consequently, a need remains for a feedwell assembly which overcomes the aforementioned problems of prior art feedwells without introducing any new problems in place thereof.